The Gift of Four
by BreakHerDown
Summary: After New Moon, Edward left Bella pregnant. She gave birth to quadruplets, two boys and two girls. After 50 years, the Cullens return to Fork. What will they say when they see Bella and her kids and that she's a vampire? Normal pairings. T - Just in case!
1. Fancy Meeting You Here

The Gift of Four

SUMMARY -  
>After New Moon, Edward left Bella pregnant. She gave birth to quadruplets, two boys and two girls. After 50 years, the Cullens return to Fork. What will they say when they see Bella and her kids and that she's a vampire? Normal pairings. T - Just in case<p>

CHAPTER 1 - Fancy Meeting You Here

BELLA'S POV "Renesmee, Mason, Hunter and Serena!" I yelled up the stairs. "We're going to be late!"

"Mom, we're coming!" Serena yelled back.

I set the table with their chocolate chip pancakes and strawberries with cream. They came downstairs and grabbed three each, leaving one left over.

"Let's move, kids! Go, go, go!" I yelled, running to the car. I got into my silver Santa Fe and watched Ness as she locked the door behind her. "Now, Nesser, make sure not to touch anyone so you don't give away our secret. Your gift can be an intersting one. Mason, don't influence the kids into starting riots. Just because they're your thoughts doesn't mean anyone wants to do your dirty work. Plus, you wouldn't want to get expelled." He chuckled. He sounded just like Ed- No, Bella. Don't think about him. "And, Mason, manipulating someone's memory isn't nice either. Hunter, try not to use your gift to get things. Get up and go get them. People will be terrified if your lunch tray somehow flies to you. Serena, please don't just get up and start time travelling. Remember last time that happened? Everyone thought you were in a coma. Your body stays, even if you travel." [Renesmee has the same power she has in the book, Anthony is able to enhance of erase a person's memory meaning that he can make them forget or make them "remember" to do something, Hunter has the power of telekinesis which moves objects and Serena has the power to travel through time. Bella is still a shield but she can also produce mental projections which means she can project her consciousness/psyche/emotions into the astral plane, into another, or to make them real.)

We pulled into the Forks High School parking lot and I, luckilly, found a spot right in the front row. There was a very familiar looking silver Volvo just like - his. I shook the thought away and hurried the kids along to the office. Time to work my charm, as well as Mason's.

"Now, Anthony. Make the lady at the desk put us in the same classes. Or in classrooms close so I'll be able to shield your minds." I whispered low enough for him to hear.

"But Mom!" He groaned, "We can handle this!" I sighed but reluctently agreed. "Now Mason Anthony Swan, you aren't making me 'remember' this, are you?"

"Of course not, Mom!" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and looked at the woman at the desk. I cleared my throat and she looked up. She did a double-take at the five of us. Probably because of our beauty.

"Good morning, Miss. We're the Swans. We just moved here." I said as sweetly as I could with a golden smile.

"Oh, yes! The Swans! Here, I have your scheduals right here. Take these slips," She said, handing us each a yellow slip "Have your teachers sign these and hand them in at the end of the day. I hope you have a wonderful first day at Forks High School! And, sweetie, it's Mrs."

"Thank you, ma'am. Oh, I'm sorry. It's just you look so young. Pardon my sister, Mrs. Cope." Mason said with a crooked grin. He looked like his father so much. It made my heart ache.

"Oh, well thank you Mr. Swan." She blushed. "Now which two are the starting freshman?"

"Renesmee and Serena. They're the youngest." I said. It's a good thing they looked younger. In about a year or so, they'll look older but it'll be fine. No one will notice. "Mason is in 10th grade and Hunter and I are juniors."

"Wonderful! Renesmee and Serena, would you like guides? Usually the freshman have guides. They're usually seniors."

Renesmee came up to me a touched my cheek, acting as though I had something on my face. She showed me that she wanted to. I sighed but nodded.

"That would be lovely, Mrs. Cope. Serena and I would be happy to accept that offer." She beamed.

"The seniors that will be showing you around are Edmund Scott and Melinda Gordon. I'll call them down. Melinda is valedictorian and Edmund is the school president. They'll be happy to show you around." Mrs. Cope smiled.

"Okay, girls. Text me, okay? You too, Mason." I whispered, knowing full well they could hear me. I locked arms with Hunter, "Well we'll be off now. We can find our way, right Hunter?" Hunter winked back and we bid the kids farewell.

All of my classes went by quickly, until it was lunch hour. I barely paid any notice, except in English when the teacher announced that we'd be reading Romeo and Juliet. I groaned internally, wondering how I would be able to get through that without him.

Hunter and I had English together thankfully so we walked to lunch together. We found a table near a window. I sat in the chair that wasn't in front of the window. The kids always came to school on sunny days since they glowed slightly but not enough to give our secret away. Plus, Hunter being the oldest, always called me and texted me to let me know what was going on. Leaving our books at our table, Hunter and I went onto the growing lunch line. Once we walked back to our table with our food, we saw that Serena and Mason were already at the table with their food.

"Where's your sister?" I asked, looking around.

"Nesser said she'd be here soon. She had a mishap with her books and accidentally switched them with someone when she dropped them." Serena said. Just as she finished saying this, Renesmee jogged toward us at a human pace.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late. My books fell and I took the wrong ones." She said, breathless. I passed my tray to her, saving her the energy to get up and get her own food. "Thanks, Momma!" She smiled.

Now that all my kids were here, I extended my shield around us. I looked around the cafeteria and noticed almost everyone staring at us. I would've blushed at the amount of attention if I were still human. I saw a group of people at the far side of the cafeteria that resembled the Cu- them. I started to build my hope but then decided to ignore it. I wouldn't be able to take that much disappointment. Anthony noticed what I was staring at and he growled quietly. I shot him a warning glance and he quickly stopped. I looked back over at them and a pair of dark eyes started at us. It was Emmett. I looked back to our little table and whispered, "Anthony blew our cover. It's .. them." And with that, they each let out a soft growl. That is, until I hissed at them to stop. We were attracting way too much attention. Especially if the Cullens were back. I started to panic. What if - Edward - saw me? What would he think? What would the Cullens think? I started panicing in silence until Renesmee sent soothing pictures into my mind by holding my hand. I gave her a thankful look and she smiled back. The Cullens - for now - ignored us, saying that we all looked human apart from me. Emmett had whispered that I looked like a vampire version of me and Edward shook his head, refusing to look. How right Emm really was. I began to wonder what Edward was thinking. Maybe he was done with me after all... I had tried to convince myself that he still loved me but I think my heart just crumbled again. I let out a small whimper and Ness showed me more pictures. I looked into her chocolate eyes which looked exactly like mine did. Hunter looked the most like Edward. The only difference was that his wild hair was an odd mixture of his father's bronze hair and my brown hair. It was almost like a very shiny brown. Mason had managed to have hair blonde just like Renee and her blue eyes as well but you could definately Edward's child. Serena had bronze curls like Renesmee but her eyes were Edward's evergeen. Serena liked to straighten her hair a lot so it was rare when her cute little ringlets actually showed, plus she liked to keep her hair medium length whereas Nesser's hair almost reached her waist. There was a perfect mix of Edward and myself in our kids, even Renee and Charlie has some representation. The only few people that didn't know was Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

I didn't notice how much time had gone by until the bell rang for the next class. Next I had biology, the class where I met Edward. I hadn't realized the pain I was feeling until Ness had let go of me.

"Nesser, Serena. Be careful. Text me if any of them are in your classes, though I doubt they will be. Same goes to you, Hunter and Mason." I said sternly.

"Yes, Momma." They all said together. I smiled and hugged each of them them we all broke apart and hurried off to our next class.

As soon as I walked into biology, I saw him - Edward. The seat next to him was the only one available. I handed the teacher the slip as he hurried in and the wind blew my scent over to Edward. He looked up and stared at me. I thought I heard him whisper something like, "Emmett was right" but I couldn't be too sure. The teacher - Mr. DaNow - told me to sit next to Mr. Cullen and I reluctenly went. Edward kept staring at me until I finally couldn't take it.

"Fancy meeting you here, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." I said, hoping my voice didn't crack.

"B-B-B- Bella? B- but how?" He asked with eyes full of questions.

AUTHOR'S NOTE -  
>CLIFF HANGER!<br>I'm contemplating having the Cullens over the Swan home in the next chapter. Hopefully this story goes over well.  
>I'd appreciate review!<br>Oh, and please give in some suggenstions!  
>-Tiffy <p>


	2. On The Way to Forgiveness

CHAPTER 2 - On the Way to Forgiveness

BELLA'S POV

"It's a long story. I'd rather not get into it now." I sighed. "Um, how have you been?" Secretly, I was hoping he'd ask for forgiveness and ask to come back. I had forgiven him a long time ago, knowing full well that a love like ours couldn't and wouldn't end so abruptly. Even though he was forgiven, I was still going to make him work to get me back. I figured, why not have a little fun with him? It may sound mean but it's nothing compared to abandoning me and leaving me with cruel lies.

"I've been... There." He muttered. That added to my idea. He lied to me and he still loved me. I was already bubbly but I remained calm and collected. "I- I just - I messed up, Bella. I - I lied to you. I thought I was protecting you but I wasn't. It's just- I wanted to you to have someone good for you, someone who could be able to father your children. But now I see that option is out of your life and I will happily kill the vampire who did this to you and -"

"No!" I whisper yelled fiercely. There was no way he was touching my boys. Not if he was going to kill them. "You will not lay a hand on them. They - they saved me. It was either this or I would be six feet underground and be a rotting corpse."

Edward winced noticeably at that thought. "May I ask who turned you? And why you were dying? Bella, you promised not to do anything reckless."

"And you promised it would be as if you never existed but that was broken as soon as you made it!" I snapped. He winced again, slightly more noticeable. I took an unnecessary deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just - Anyway, Mason and Hunter changed me. I was losing blood all too quickly from a wound. It was an almost slash-type wound on my womb. And they - found me and bit me all over, not realizing they weren't drinking but injecting venom into my system. I've been with Hunter and Mason as well as Renesmee and Serena ever since."

"I'm so sorry. I could've prevented that. I shouldn't have ever left you. I was miserable without you and I - I just have to kn- I'm sorry. For everything. I'll get on my knees and beg and grovel at your feet for forgiveness and for you to take me back. Would someone as perfect as you be willing to come back to someone as broken and useless like me?" He said nervously.

As much as I wanted to mess around with him, I couldn't find it in me to do it. "Of course, Edward... But you're going to have to work a bit for my trust again." I rushed out.

He smiled his gorgeously crooked smile that always made me swoon. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I will go to the ends of the Earth to earn your trust again. I'll never leave. I promise. I love you." And with that, he leaned in and kissed me passionately.

Just then, someone cleared their throat. I broke away unwillingly and looked up.

"Mr. Cullen and Miss Swan, is there an issue I'm unaware of? Or are you just using my class to practice your kissing skills? By all means, please feel free to waltz down to the assistant principal's office an continue your little love fest." Mr. DaNow said with irritation seeping into his tone.

"Pardon us, Mr. DaNow. It's just- it's been so long since my girlfriend" Edward stopped to smile at me and I waited for the blush that would never come. "and I have last seen each other. I find it astounding that we found each other again by pure coincidence. You'd never forget your first love, right? I'm sorry. It was just necessary, sir. It won't happen again." He settled for taking my hand and kissing it. I smiled lovingly toward him.

"I hope you'll see to it and stay true to your word. And my congratulations to the happy couple." The teacher smiled.

A few minutes later, the bell rang.

"I can walk you to class. It seems we have gym together." Edward said, glancing at my schedule.

"I'd love that but first, I have to speak to my family. And as for that long story, I think you and your family should come to our house tonight so we can discuss it." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled then looked confused. "You still live in Charlie's house? Isn't it small with the five of you?"

I laughed, "Yes, we still live there. No, we had the second floor expanded. We also had the first floor expanded. In reality, we just expanded the house. After living for fifty years, the money seems to accumulate."

"Ah, I see. Well I see your brother's on his way here. Will I see you next period?" He asked with hope lighting in his dark eyes.

"You'll see all of us. And you need to go hunting."

He nodded and walked away when Hunter reached me.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"I've forgiven your father and he and the Cullens are coming over. You'll get to meet your family!" I smiled.

Hunter beamed, "Really, Momma? That'll be awesome! I'll go tell the others before we all head to gym! I get to meet my father! But wait. You've forgiven him? You're back together even though he hurt you?" Hunter let out a growl involuntarily.

I hushed him with a glare. Then I sighed. "Hunter Scott Swan - Cullen. Yes, I did. We're back together. Your father and I love each other. I told you what happened at my birthday party, right? He was trying to protect me from that ever happening again."

Hunter looked defeated, "I know, Momma, I know. It's just I don't want you to be hurting again. We all hurt when you're hurting, Momma." He embraced me. "I'll go tell the others before they get in his face next period."

I nodded and walked into the girls' locker room to change for gym. There was no sign of Serena and Renesmee besides their scent. I figured they were already dressed and Hunter was probably filling them in. I hurried to change and went into the gymnasium. Hunter saw me and beckoned me over to them.

Ness and Serena looked excited. "Are they really coming tonight?" They squealed together. I smiled but nodded. My daughters erupted into giggles of joy and began jumping up and down hugging each other.

"What's the occasion?" Edward asked while casually wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Oh, not much. Serena here was gushing over a boy." Mason lied nonchalantly.

"Ah, I see. I bet your father would be furious." He chuckled. I tensed at that as well as my children. "What's wrong?" he murmured.

"It's just - we don't remember out father. It's a long story." Hunter lied. I shot him a thankful look.

"Alright then." Edward said. Everyone relaxed as soon as the teacher walked in. We didn't get a chance to play today. We were getting lectured on the proper way to play volleyball.

After getting dressed, I finally paid mind to my daughters clothing.

"What on earth are you wearing?" I asked shocked as we left the girls' locker room.

"Jeez. Calm down, Ma. We're dressed!" Ness exclaimed.

My little girls were growing up but I couldn't help my reaction. Nesser was dressed in an orange loose-fitting off-the-shoulder top and a denim miniskirt. Serena was wearing a blue and white crop-top and short denim shorts.

"I'm sorry, girls. It's just you're growing up so fast." I said sadly.

"Oh, Momma! We're still your little girls! We always will be!" Serena said, throwing her arms around me. Renesmee smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Let's get home. We should get ready for the Cullens' visit." Hunter said, taking the keys from my hand.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

AUTHOR'S NOTE -  
>I saw all the reviews this morning and I wrote this entire chapter all day! I didn't pay attention at all, which is a good thing for me. It's a sad day for my family, but all my reviews made me happy.<br>I just might add another chapter later tonight!  
>Keep giving the love!<br>-Tiffy 


	3. Meeting the Cullens

AUTHOR'S NOTE -  
>I forgot to mention that I accidentally messed up on the kids names.<br>There's Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Serena Marie Cullen, Mason Anthony Cullen and Hunter Scott Cullen.  
>If you see me accidentally refering to anyone named Anthony that's because, origainally, it was Anthony Mason Cullen instead of Mason Anthony but I switched it(:<br>Just clearing up any confusion you may have had!  
>- Tiffy<p>CHAPTER 3 - Meeting the Cullens<p>

BELLA'S POV

"They're here, they're here!" Squealed Renesmee and Serena. I smiled. We had already gone through the rules: 1) Do not call me "Mom" or any other version of it, 2) Do not call them your family until it has been explained, 3) Control your emotions so Jasper doesn't get suspicious and 4) Don't manipulate anyone. The last one I threw in because of Mason and he laughed. The vehicle outside became silent once it was parked and the Cullens had started to file out of the car. We had gone hunting before they arrived and the girls were currently making chocolate covered strawberries. Mason and Hunter were busy fighting over a videogame to notice.

"Mason! Hunter! Enough! Our guests have arrived." I said sternly, going to open the door.

"Sorry, Bells!" They called. I had to smile at that. They've never called me anything but Mom or Momma.

Once I opened the door, I was greeted by golden eyes that looked like mine. "Hello, and welcome to our home." I smiled warmly. Edward gave me a quick peck then retreated to the living room. Carlise and Esme followed hand-in-hand, greeting me with smiles as they went. Alice started squealing and jumped on me. I was taken aback at the pixie's excitement. I promised her we'd catch up after I spoke my two cents. Jasper gave me a warm smile and followed Alice. Rosalie walked in, nodded toward me, and headed for the living room. Same old Rosalie. Emmett was the last to enter.

"I was right, I was so right!" He boomed. "It's good to have you back, Bella!" He picked me up and swung me around.

"Thanks, Emmett! It's good to have you all back!" I smiled. I closed the door and led the way to the living room. The Cullens were seated by the couch and loveseats by the window, and my kids were sitting in the sets of recliners toward the fireplace. Our house had been upgraded a great deal.

"I love what you've done to your home, Bella." Esme said with a smile.

"Thank you, Esme." I smiled back.

"Okay, um. Well.. Where do I begin?" I said aloud, mostly to myself. "I'll start with myself then move onto Nesser, Serena, Mase and Hunter. You see.. about a week after you all had left, I found out I was pregnant." The room filled with sudden shocked gasps.

"You little slut! You cheated on my brother? How dare you!" Screeched Rosalie with anger.

"I didn't cheat on him. Edward and I - you see.." I waited for the blush that never came and covered my hands in embarresment. Emmett laughed and Jasper joined in. I took a deep breath and dropped my hands. "We made love one night. It was in the heat of the moment and I regret nothing." I smiled as his crooked grin brightened his face. "And after two months, I gave birth. I was bigger than a watermelon and I was so suprised. I had never seen anyone with a stomach as big as mine, even if the baby was human. I assumed that it was because the baby's father was a vampire and I human. I was way off. I gave birth to quadruplets." More gasps.

Edward's face lit up. "I'm a father? Really?" I nodded. He ran to me and kissed me passionatly. "Where are they? What are their names? I want to see my children!" I smiled and told him to sit down. He did as I told him, never one taking his eyes off me. I was happy everyone was taking this so well.

"I had two boys and two girls. And I named them Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Renesmee stood up once I said her name. "Serena Marie Cullen," Serena stood. "Mason Anthony Cullen," Mason stood up and gave me a hug. I kissed his forehead and he moved to where his sisters were standing. "and Hunter Scott Cullen." Hunter stood up and repeated what Mason had just done then standing by his siblings.

The Cullens gasped at this new information. They all looked at my kids, astounded. Edward's face looked as though his huge smile could hurt him at any minute. He ran up to me, kissed me yet again and swung me around. My- OUR daughters let out little coos, happy that their parents were together again. Edward put me down and went over to his kids.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," He said and kissed her forehead. "Serena Marie Cullen," He kissed her forehead. "Mason Anthony Cullen," He kissed his forehead. "Hunter Scott Cullen." He kissed his forehead then smiled. "My children." He called me over to him and held me close. "Our children." He amended. Renesmee, Serena, Mason and Hunter beamed and hugged me and their father tightly.

"Dad!" They shouted gleefully. I couldn't help but smile and their reactions. My family was perfect. Finally, someone cleared their throat. I turned to face Rosalie.

"I'm sorry I called you a dirty little slut, Bella. I didn't know." She grimaced.

"It's fine, Rosalie." I replied.

Alice was jumping up and down in her seat from excitement. I chuckled at her reaction.

"Kids, would you like to meet your grandparents, aunts and uncles?" I asked. They all nodded happily. "Very well. This little pixie over here," I gestured toward Alice, "This is your Aunt Alice. The blonde male holding her hand is your Uncle Jasper. The blonde woman is your Aunt Rosalie and the muscular, curly haired one is Uncle Emmett. And the coupled leaning into each other are your grandparents, Esme and Carlisle."

I watched as their eyes filled with happiness. I loved the jubalent feeling in the air and I'm sure Jasper did too. I let everyone talk over and get to know one another as I spoke to my lover.

"Surprised?"

"I definately am, Bella. I've been blessed. I got my soulmate back and found out she gave birth to my children. What man has ever gotten so much in such a short time?"

"You are really a lucky man, Mr. Cullen." I kissed his cheek. Once I said that, a certain look crossed his eyes. Before I could blink, Edward was right in front of me. On his knee.

"I've wanted to do this for so long. Isabella Marie Swan, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the woman I was going to marry. I could've swarn the angel before me was made by the sweetest, most purest of things. I fell in love with you the moment I you walked into biology and you blood sang for me. I made you mine in every sense of the word but I have one more thing to do before you're 100% mine. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you. I promise to love you, to charish you, to protect you and to fight for you for the rest of eternity. Our forever starts here. Will you marry me?" He asked with love in every word he spoke. I took in a long, unnecesarry deep breath.

"Edward, I love you. Yes, I will marry you." So much emotion was thrown behind those two little sentences.

He smiled and kissed me fiercely. My body molded into his, not leaving any inch between us. He licked my lower lip, asking for enterance. I granted him that and nibbled at his lower lip softly. He let out a small moan and crushed me further to his body.

"I've only just met the man and already my father is planning on banging my mother in front of his family." Hunter said disapprovingly.

Reluctantly, we broke away. He still held me close to his body, not wanting any space to come between us. "In my defense, she hypnotized me with her chocolate brown eyes. Plus, she is bangable. I can't help myself. I've given into temptation." Edward stated.

"Oh, ew! Gross! I don't need to hear about that, Dad! Now I have that mental image stuck in my brain!" Mason yelled in disgust. The Cullens and I started laughing but Emmett's loud laughter drowned us all out.

Edward looked down at me curiously. "Speaking of which, how come I can't hear their thoughts? They can keep me out too?"

I laughed, "Of course not! That's one of my gifts. I have a mental shield. I can put it around others as well as myself or I can remove it from myself."

His eyes brightened, intrigued by the fact that he could hear me if I removed it. "Can we test it out?"

I giggled. He looked like a child left in a candy shop. I nodded and let the shield snap around my brain, leaving the kids out. Then I removed it from myself. I picked a memory to replay. I picked the night Edward and I made love to each other, lingering on the details. He kissed me urgently, feeling what I was feeling then. I guess my other power was let him feel what I felt then or maybe it was just my thoughts. I giggled around his lips.

"Need I say my thoughts aloud or are you hearing the disgust, Dad?" Mason asked.

Edward and I pulled away and laughed. "I can hear you, son. But you can't expect me to be able to resist this glowing goddess, can you?"

Mason just shook his head, muttering something that sounded like, "Weird, horny parents. Ew." and then shuddering.

"Bella, what is your other gift?" Carlisle inquired with eyes glowing with intrest.

"I can produce mental projections meaning that I can project my consciousness/psyche/emotions into the astral plane, into another, or to make them real."

"That's phenomonal! Kids, what are your gifts?" Carlisle asked, turning to face them.

Renesmee waltz over to him. "I can show others my thoughts by touching them." She lifted her hand to touch her grandfather's cheek. He looked surprised at first but then looked amazed. "That was our first birthday celebration. Momma did an amazing job with it. I couldn't imagine a better one." Renesmee smiled.

"Bella, that's lovely. You're a wonderful mother." Carlilse said and Edward nodded in agreement. He had seen what Renesmee was showing, which was probably her and her sister dressed in matching sundresses and her brothers dressed in matching jeans and polos. They had a wonderful birthday. I smiled at the memory and Edward did again, which made me realize I still had my shield open. I shielded my own mind and Edward pouted at the sudden loss of hearing my thoughts. I giggled and kissed the tip of his nose.

Serena spoke next, "I have the ability to travel through time. I have to be careful when I do it otherwise the people can see me. I went back once to see my mom and dad in their little meadow. I recognized my father first because of that."

Carlisle's interest never wavered and he looked amazed at his new findings.

Mason stood, "I have the ability to enhance a person's memory. That means I can pretty much minipulate their thoughts. I can make them forget memories or I can make them 'remember' new ones." He made quotations with his hands as he said "remembered" then he chuckled.

Hunter looked up from his seat and smiled, "I have the ability of telekinesis. And I'm the oldest." As he spoke, he brought one of the chocolate covered strawberries so his waiting open palm then proceeded to take a bite out of it. "It comes in handy at times like this." He laughed.

"Hey! Those were for later!" Serena yelled.

"Here we go again." Mason sighed.

Everyone laughed at that.

"How can you eat that? Isn't that digusting?" Emmett said, wrinkling his nose.

"No, we can still eat human foods. We mostly drink blood. We're vegetarian vampires. Well my mom is. Us being hybrids makes us half human and half vampire. We can thrive on human food or blood. So in reality, we drink animal blood when we hunt with our mom or we can eat human food if we want to. And how the hell are chocolate covered strawberries gross? You're weird, Uncle Emm." Hunter concluded.

I burst out into laughter at that. "Sweetie, I've told you. Human food tastes like garbage to us."

"I can honestly say I thought you were just weird, Momma." Hunter said innocently.

Emmett burst into laughter at that.

"Oooh, oooh! We are going shopping tomorrow! I need to spoil my nieces and nephews!" Alice exclaimed.

Mason and Hunter shared a look. "Um.. Aunt Alice.. We don't mean to argue or anything," Mason began.

"But shopping isn't really our thing." Hunter finished.

"Sons, I should tell you one thing about your Aunt Alice. She doesn't take no for an answer." Edward chuckled.

Alice beamed, "So true, Edward! So it's settled! Shopping tomorrow all day! Good thing tomorrow's Saturday!" Mason and Hunter groaned as Renesmee and Serena giggled.

"I'm so glad we're finally all together. This is perfect." Renesmee sighed contently.

"Perfect doesn't even being to cover it." Edward said, looking into my eyes. He kissed me deeply.

I was so happy I no longer needed to sleep. Edward and I had other things that we could do to keep us entertained. We had so much to catch up on.

That night, we made love. Our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces.

"I love you, Edward." I said breathlessly after we took a break.

"I love you, Bella." He said just as breathlessly as I had.

Tomorrow would be a good day.

AUTHOR'S NOTE -  
>Was that too fast? Too much too quickly?<br>Let me know!  
>- Tiffy <p>


	4. Family Shopping Trip

CHAPTER 3 - Family Shopping Trip

DICLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING

BELLA'S POV Edward's body and my body were intertwined as the sun rose. I kissed him passionately and we continued with last night's activities. I let out a gasp and moaned. He growled against the skin of my neck and kissed my collarbone. We hadn't realized anyone was approaching.

"Hey, Momma. What time are we leaving?" Mason said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He took in the sight of his parents in front of him and looked terrified. "OH MY GOD. MY VIRGIN EYES!" Mason ran out of the room like a madman.

"Damn it. I'm sorry, love. I should've paid attention to his thoughts." Edward said, getting up.

"No, silly. Don't blame yourself. I wasn't paying attention either." I arose and kissed his cheek. "Let's go shower and then we'll deal with Mason, okay?" He nodded. "My poor baby. He had to witness something he never wanted to." I sighed and Edward kissed my cheek.

We took a quick shower together and Edward changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I dressed in a baby pink dress with black ballet flats. Alice would be proud.

I went into the kitchen and made breakfast for my kids. Edward went off in search of Mason since he was no where to be found. I made chocolate chip waffles and banana pancakes. I heard the water running and I assumed the kids were showing. I decided to make a small fruit salad. As I was chopping up the strawberries and raspberries, Edward and Mason walked into the kitchen. I put the fruit in the bowl and turned to Mason. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Mase!" I hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"It's .. Erm.. Fine, Momma. Dad already spoke to me and apologized." Mason said.

"Everything's okay, love. We just aren't permitted to do that in this house anymore." Edward chuckled.

"God. I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life. Can Uncle Jasper come over tonight and influence me to fall asleep peacefully?" Mason asked.

"We can ask him today. Now go upstairs and get ready. Tell your brother and sisters to come down and eat." I told him.

"Yes, Momma." Mason walked up the stairs, yelling for his siblings to go eat.

"They sure do listen to you." Edward smiled.

I nodded, "They're really good kids. Just wait until you get to know them better. I know the girls are already dying to spend time with you." Then I remembered the little "festivity" Mason walked in on this morning. "What happened?" I asked Edward.

He chuckled and kissed my head. "I'll tell you later. The kids are coming." He answered and I nodded.

"Good morning, my darlings. Come and eat." I said as Ness, Serena and Hunter walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Momma." They said as they entered, each stopping to kiss my cheek. I smiled.

"Good morning, kids." Edward smiled.

They shot up and tackled him to the ground. "Good morning, Dad!" They yelled. I could help but giggle. I whipped out my phone and took a picture of them o the ground. I sent the picture to Alice and added "They tackled him good morning." as its caption. Alice texted me back, telling me of her amusement.

"Don't break your father!" I laughed. Just then, Emmett's voice called in.

"At least don't break him unless I'm there to witness!" Emm laughed. I couldn't help but giggle. I hadn't realized the rest of the Cullens were here and laughing too. Until Alice pounced on me.

"Bella! Why didn't you have this sense of style BEFORE?" She asked in disbelief. "You'd always bitch and moan but now you don't even make a face."

I laughed at hearing her curse, "After years of having your daughter's say you're an embarrassment because of your clothing, I think it's safe to say I learned to dress properly. Plus, they burned all my clothes and threatened to burn my books if I didn't 'get my act together.' I swear, sometimes they act like I'm the child."

"You called your mother an embarrassment?" Edward asked disapprovingly.

"Dad, don't go there. You shouldn't seen what she was wearing! Old sweatpants with huge holes, ripped t-shirts, Crocs! It was a nightmare!" Renesmee shuddered.

"That's not even the worst of it. Did you know Mom had a fear of overpriced designer wear? I practically died of horror!" Serena continued.

"She wouldn't even wear jeans or v-neck shirts. It could be a perfectly warm summer day and she wouldn't dress to welcome it! She'd go to the lake in sweats! It was horrible!" Ness fake sobbed.

"Be happy my mom looks hot. After we were through with her, she could dress to impress." Serena finished.

Alice looked like she could cry, "My beautiful, wonderful, amazing nieces! I'd been trying for so long to talk sense into her! I'm so proud of you! We're going to get along perfectly, and you can wow all the boys after some Barbie time with your ole Auntie Alice."

Edward growled at hearing her words. They looked at each other, half afraid of what he would do to them if they followed Alice's words. I chuckled at their expressions and Edward turned to look at me with his eyebrow raised. I just shook my head. "Don't worry." Alice whispered to my girls and winked. I smiled and shook my head. Same old Alice.

"Why don't you all join us in the kitchen while the kids eat?" I asked. They all nodded and we headed into the kitchen. I was deep in thought, thinking how everyone was exactly the same as they were before. Not that it was a bad thing. It certainly wasn't. I was just so happy that everything could go back to the way it used to be. And this time, it'd be even better because Edward and I had our children, and Edward and I would be married. I'd get my fairytale ending. Mason came into the kitchen greeting everyone as he went and feasted on his breakfast.

"Bella, are you sure these are your kids? They dress better than you and you're older." Alice asked amazed.

"Yes, Alice." I sighed. "They are indeed my kids. Should Renesmee show you everything, including when I popped them out? No, wait. They clawed their way out. You get my point."

Alice shuddered. "Uh, I'll have to pass this one time. But let's get going to the mall!"

AT THE MALL

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward. Can you drop these off in one of the cars, please?" Alice asked, handing over forty some bags. The little pixie wasn't holding all of them ; we all had a few. This was the forth time they'd have to drop off our bags. This time, the bags were Mason's. The first time it was Renesmee's, the second time it was Serena's and the third time it was Hunter's. Our men reluctantly complied with the pixie's wishes.

Alice really meant she was going to spoil my kids. I hoped they wouldn't let it get to their heads. Heaven knows how hard it is to deal with teenage hybrid children, I could only imagine how much worse it would get if they were all spoiled. Nesser and Serena were having a ball, since Alice was buying them dresses I deemed inappropriate. I had to admit that they looked appropriate once they had been allowed to try them on. Alice had actually said that after a year, the old clothes would be thrown away. Except of they were a favorite. And by a favorite, I mean an Alice favorite. I was still surprised since Alice had a rule that no outfit was to be worn more than once.

"Okay, Hunter? We're shopping for you next!" Alice squealed, hooking her arm with Hunter's. Hunter looked slightly afraid, having been through the shopping for his siblings. As well as he should be. The pixie could be quite frightening.

"Could we stop to get some good first, Aunt Alice? We've been shopping for almost six hours and I'm hungry." Hunter complained. I was shocked. Hunter never complained. Never. It just wasn't him. What is Alice doing to my child? Then again, he could've been doing it out of fear. Alice's wrath was something to be feared by everyone, even Jasper.

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry, kids, I forgot that you still need to eat." Alice huffed, disappointed. I guessed she was disappointed because she had to wait a bit to continue shopping. We made our way to the food court. Renesmee ordered a California burger from a vegetarian kiosk, Serena had sushi, Mason ate some Chick-Fil-A and Hunter settled for Subway.

"Hey, Ness?" Rosalie called. "Hmm?" Ness answered, swallowing a bite of her food.

"What's a California burger?"

"Oh, it's just a meat substitute burger. It's really good. I'm an actual vegetarian, food-wise, as well as a vegetarian when I drink blood." She said, taking another bite out of her burger.

"Oh, that's cool." Rosalie said, reaching to answer her buzzing cellphone.

"Hello? ... Oh, hey sweetheart ... We're in the food court ... The kids got hungry ... Mhm ... Nesser told me what a California burger is! ... She's a true veg head." Rosalie turned to smile at Ness. "Okay ... Yes, I know ... I can hear you laughing from the other side of the food court .. Mhm... Bye, Emmett."

"That was mean, Rosie." Emmett pouted.

"You love me, and you know it."

He kissed her cheek, "That I do, m'lady."

"You girls didn't order anything?" Edward asked, looking at Esme, Rosalie, Alice and myself.

"We each ordered water. Does that count?" I asked.

Edward shook his head, "We'll go order you all food. You at least have to buy food and make it seem like we're human."

The men soon came back with food that we all pretended to share with our lovers, except Esme since Carlisle was working tonight.

After shopping for the kids was done, Alice decided it was my turn. She had me trying on millions of different dresses, skirts, shirts, jeans. Just about anything you could wear. One dress, though, was a keeper. It was a black dress with small red roses on it and the top and bottom lining of it as well as the straps were red. It hugged my body perfectly. The name of it made me giggle. It was called Pinup. I was glad Alice had convinced the girls it wasn't for them, even though Charlotte Russe was their favorite store. I couldn't imagine letting my girls out with this. Edward wouldn't even let them touch it on the rack. I walked out of the dressing room and Edward couldn't stop staring. A few guys were in the store with either their sisters or girlfriend and they came up to me, telling me how amazing I looked. Edward looked beyond pissed. One of my followers was brave enough to start talking to me.

"Hey, baby. My name's Greg. You look stunning." The blue eyed and red haired boy spoke.

"Uh, thanks?" I answered.

"I'd like to take you out sometime, if you'd let me. Make sure to wear that and we can have some fun after." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. I widened my eyes, thankful for Edward standing up.

"Listen, _Greg. _Don't talk to my _girlfriend_ like that, especially with me here. I will personally stranggle you if you ever come within a mile radius near her." Edward growled.

"Oh, m-my b-b-bad, bro. I d-didn't r-real-realize sh-she was t-t-taken. I'll, uh, I'll just be going n-now. Bye!" He studdered then ran out of the store.

Edward put his arm around me possesively and Emmett boomed with laughter. I couldn't help but giggle and soon enough, everyone but Edward was laughing.

Hours later, we pulled into my driveway. We had over two hundred shopping bags, I'm sure. We had four cars with us. In Edward's car were Renesmee's and Serena's bags, in Emmett's car were Mason's and Hunter's, in my little Jeep Cherokee were Edward's bags as well as my own and in Mason's Hummer were Jasper and Alice's, Emmett and Rosalie's and Esme's bags. Good thing no one was riding with Mase in his car because his car was loaded in every sense of the word.

We all ran bags into the house while Alice worked her magic and put everything away, excluding their bags, at light speed. Our shopping adventure was a little too productive. I was looking forward to tomorrow, yet at the same time dreading it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE -I worked on this chapter all of yesterday but didn't post it because I was studying for my Global final. I have to look through my English notes for my English final tomorrow but then I'm all yours and I promise each of my stories will have an update!  
>Also, I posted a new story. It's a Jasper and Bella story, much to Edward and Bella fans' dismay. I actually like that one more than the rest of my stories!<br>Any ideas for the next chapter? I had a family hunting trip in mind but I'm not too sure.  
>Maybe some vampires should come in? Maybe werewolves?<br>Let me know what you think!  
>Keep the reviews coming, guys! They inspire me so!<br>-Tiffy


	5. Jealousy

CHAPTER FOUR - Jealousy

Sunday wasn't very interesting. We all went hunting for the entire day. Mason and Hunter were starting to warm up to their father a little more. They were still upset that he'd broken my heart and left me in the woods, but they couldn't deny him a chance of being their father. They were so happy to have him back. Now we were all back at my house. The kids had showered and fallen asleep after our long day of hunting.

"Bella? Can I ask you to do me a favor for school tomorrow?" Alice asked walking into my room where Edward and I were cuddling.

"Would it ever kill you to knock, Mary Alice?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Yes!" She huffed and looked toward me with puppy dog eyes.

"What is it, Alice?" I sighed.

"Pretty pretty please let me pick your outfit for today!" She begged.

"I'm old enough to pick my own outfit, Alice." I complained.

"But it's been decades since I've been able to play Bella Barbie!" She whined.

"Alice, leave my fiancée alone." Edward growled. I beamed at hearing him say it aloud.

"Shut up, Edward! I'll tell her stories about the games you played before you met her!" The small pixie threatened. My eyebrows shot up and I looked toward Edward questioningly.

"What games, Edward?" I asked.

"Great. Now you've done it Alice." He glared at the dark haired beauty then turned to face me. "It's nothing bad, I promise. They used to force me to play truth or dare with them. Let's just say that not all of the dares were appropriate."

Alice smirked. "I'll tell you every little detail to the T, Bella, if you just please let me pick out your outfit!"

I shook my head and sighed. I really wanted to know what they would do in their games. Strangely, I wanted to play. I wasn't one for games like that but it sound like fun. I had a small smile on my face as Alice's eyes glazed over as she watched her vision.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella! And yes, we'll play." She winked and ran to my closet.

"No! We will not play truth or dare, especially with Emmett!" Edward yelled then pushed his face into the nearest pillow. I giggled and pulled him toward me. I held his face in-between my hands until he looked up at me.

"What's so bad about it, honey?" I asked with a smirk.

He smiled my favorite smile, "Honey?" He questioned.

"I won't call you it if you don't like it." I said waiting for the blush that would never come.

"No, no. I love it, sweetheart." He leaned toward me and placed a loving kiss on my lips. He broke away leaving his forehead pressed against mine and sighed. "Truth or dare can be very embarrassing with Emmett. He once made me go up to a man and tell him I was in love with him. They man turned out to be gay and went ballistic and tried to hook up with me. He was furious when I told him it was just a dare and that I wasn't interested in men. Another time, I was forced into a corset. It was frilly and pink. Definitely not something I'd like for you to see me in, but I wouldn't mind seeing you in in." He smirked.

I giggled and kissed his lips. He looked toward the clock on my night-table.

"We should get going. School starts in an hour and a half. I'll wake the kids and I'll come pick you all up after?" He asked hopeful.

I shook my head. His face fell and he looked away saddened. I took his face in my hands and peppered kisses all over until he looked back at me. Pain was written all over his godly features.

"If you had let me talk, there wouldn't be that sad face right now. Mason likes to take his Hummer so the kids will all go together. We could go together, if you want." I smiled.

His eyes brightened up and his face broke into a huge smile, "Of course I want to!" He pulled me on top of me so I was straddling him and kissed me passionately. I reveled in the way his arms wrapped protectively around my waist, pulling me toward him. I felt warm, safe in his arms. I smiled into our kiss. I was so happy. I had never been happier than right now. I was in Edward's arms, where I belonged. He pulled away to plant kisses on my neck and collar bone.

"I love you." I whispered tangling my fingers in his hair.

"As I love you, my beautiful Bella." He smiled against my neck.

"Okay, lovebirds, get off each other and get ready!" Alice yelled as she stormed into our room. Our room. I smiled as I thought that.

"We are grown adults, Mary Alice. We will do as we wish when we wish to do it. Understood?" Edward said sternly.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Mr. Forever-Seventeen. You're still technically a minor. Bella's the adult." Alice smirked.

"She's right, you know." I giggled.

"I'm a century and several decades over you, Miss Swan." He glared at me. He playfully pounced on me and growled.

"Whoa, at least give me a head's up so I can avert my eyes!" Alice yelled as she ran out.

"She's right, you know." I repeated causing him to growl, "We have to get ready." He smiled his breath-taking crooked grin and a small uneasy smile took over my face.

"Do I still 'dazzle' you?" He asked, cupping my cheek. I couldn't find my voice at the moment so I nodded. His eyes seemed to liven up even more, if that was even possible. "Good because you still dazzle me, gorgeous." He leaned in and kissed me sweetly on my lips. He broke away, sighed and kissed my cheek. "I'll pick you up soon?"

"I'll be waiting." I smiled. His breath-taking smile took over as he got up and jumped out the window.

"I love you." I murmured knowing full well he could hear me.

"I love you, my Bella." He called back. I could hear him running through the forest back to the Cullen home. I smiled and ran to Hunter's room.

"Wake up, sweetie. We've got school." I whispered into his ear as I ran my fingers through his hair. He looked so serene as he slept. He looked far younger than he really was. Even though he's years older, all I see is my baby boy. Now I could see the striking young man he grew up to be.

"Mom, you look like you're going to cry." He yawned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"My baby boy's all grown up. He doesn't need me anymore." My voice faltered and Hunter woke up and hugged me.

"I may be grown up but I'll always need my Momma." He smiled.

"Come on, get up. Time for school." I sniffled.

By the time everyone was up and ready, the kids started piling in Mason's Hummer.

"Mom, where is he? If he stood you up, I'm ready to-" I cut Mason off by hissing.

"Mason, calm down. He'll be here, okay? He never breaks his promises."

"Mmm-hmm." He rolled his eyes just as Edward's volvo came into view.

"What did I tell you?" I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah. See you at school, Mom!" Mason said as he drove off.

"What was that about, love?" Edward asked as he held the car door open for me. I stepped in and he closed it. He was at my side within seconds.

"Just Mason being overprotective. The boys are still having a few issues in trusting you. The girls already trust you and my, what Daddy's girls they've become!" I smiled.

"I just wish I had been there to see them grow up." He sighed as he held my hand.

"Just ask and I'll happily show you." I smiled. He kissed my hand and toyed with my engagement ring. It was a simple silver bands with three diamonds. There was a medium-sized one in the middle with two smaller ones on each side. I started thinking of all the good things that have happened since Friday. I bumped into the Cullens, made up with my one true love, got engaged, went on a shopping spree and here I was going to school with my fiance. _My fiancé_. I smiled. I couldn't be happier.

"Edward, what did you say to Mason when he walked in on us?" I remembered he said he'd tell me later but it had slip both of our minds.

"Well first I tried to calm him down because he kept yelling. He was completely freaked out. And then I gave him 'the talk'" I shuddered remembering Charlie giving me the talk way back when, "I apologized on both our behalfs and he said he'd forgive us if we promised not to do it in the house ever again." He finished.

"My poor baby." I said as we got out of the car.

"I'm supposed to get your door." He pouted. I smiled and kissed his lips.

"I won't open it again." I giggled.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" He opened the car door and rummaged around looking for something. He came up to me with a long red box that could either fit a bracelet or necklace.

"You got me a gift." I said disapprovingly.

"I have 50 years to make up for, Miss Swan. I think gifts should be accepted at this point." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and pulled a thin long silver chain. "In case you wanted to put your ring on it. I know you don't like attention so I thought it would help." I smiled at his thoughtfulness. I pulled my ring off as Edward opened the clasp of the chain. I slipped on the ring and smiled. It was perfect. "Do you like it?"

"Nope." I said popping the P. He looked at me confused. "I love it." He smiled and kissed my lips then trailed down my neck. Once he broke away, I asked for the necklace. "I already put it on for you, silly." He chuckled. I looked down and saw it lying on my blue dress. It was a simple dress, perfect for any occasion as well as simply going to school. "Oh." Was my phenominal response.

He took my hand in his as he lugged my bookbag as well as his own on his shoulder. "We're still early. I could help you with your homework?" He suggested.

"All done. We have more time for ourselves." I said as I kissed the tip of his nose.

"Edward! Oh, Edward!" A girl called from afar. Edward and I looked at each other confused then looked toward the strawberry blonde running at a human pace toward us. He growled softly, "Tanya."

I froze. Another woman? "Who's Tanya?" I asked trying to hold my jealousy back.

"Our extended family who are supposed to be in Alaska. The Denalis." He answered shaking his head. "Tanya has a little crush on me and won't take a hint."

"Oh.." I said as I looked toward the girl who was now in front of us. Edward squeezed my hand to reassure me. I heard the familiar rumble of Mason's car coming into the lot. Why were they here so late? I smelled coffee as they got out of the car. _Duncan Donuts, _I thought. I smiled slightly before it faded with Tanya's annoying giggle.

"Surprise, Eddie! We decided to try the school thing. We decided to move here and surprise you! Aren't you happy to see me?" She said pointedly ignoring my existance.

Edward grimaced, "Why didn't you tell us beforehand?"

"That would ruin the point of a surprise, Eddie." She giggled. I wanted to rip her head off. Her attempts at flirting were extremely overdone. I cleared my throat and she glared at me.

"Thanks for keeping _my boyfriend_ company while I was away. You can go now." She sneered.

"Don't you dare speak to my _fiancée_ that way, Tanya. I won't have it." Edward hissed.

"Mom, what's going on?" Serena asked as they slowly approached.

"Mom? Edward, you're engaged to a cheating whore! I'd never cheat on you!" She yelled. My kids all hissed menacingly and she smiled evilly in their direction. Edward opened his mouth to retort but I cut him off before he could say anything.

"I'm the whore? Have you seen what you're _wearing_?" I exclaimed. "And I've never cheated on Edward and I don't plan on it so get over it, bitch."

"I think it best if you leave, Tanya. Don't you dare insult my fiancée, especially in front of our children." Edward snarled.

"Our children." She repeated as she widened her eyes.

"Yes, _our children_. Bella gave birth to our children when she was still human. You can't call her a cheating anything with them here. Don't you see the resemblance? Are you too blind to see?" He responded. "Tanya, don't-" He was cut off by Tanya throwing herself on him and kissing him.

I snarled and pulled her off while my kids ran to hold her.

"Don't touch my fiancé ever again." I hissed.

"He liked it, slut. Don't try to deny it because you know he wants me instead of you." She smirked.

"I would never in a million years want someone as atrocious and crude as you, Tanya." Edward said as more cars entered the lot. The kids let her go and raced to our side before the humans started to walk toward the building.

"That's what you say now. Pretty soon, you'll be begging to have me." Tanya said as she stomped away toward the building.

Today was going to be a long day. Regardless of Edward's words, jealousy was consuming my being.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**

**Don't you just hate Tanya? I know I do :D**

**Sorry for all of those that do like her.**

**Looks like Bella's going to have to fight off Tanya for her maan. What will happen?**

**You'll find out if I get some reviews! :D**

**Thanks for reading ; I'll update soon.**

**-Tiffy 3**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Hello, my lovely readers!_

_Have you missed me? I'm not dead!_

I know it's been a long time since I've last written; it's been so hectic with school and now with the musical, voice lessons and all this other stuff. I miss FF SO much and I need to write again or else I'll pop!

I'm in the market for a new beta, and I'm looking for a few pre-readers too. If you're interested, PM me as soon as possible and send me a little application of some sort and I'll message you back when I've made a decision.

I'm going to start with just one story for now, since it's all I have time for right now, but eventually, they'll all have new chapters.

For each story, I'll try to get different readers.

I'm not sure which story I'm going to start up again so please, give me your vote. I've posted a poll of which story you want to hear from first. I'll give you all two weeks tops and then I'm going to start writing whichever gets the most votes, and I'll work on a posting schedule.

Thanks so much for sticking with me during my little Houdini period! I have the best readers in the world!

Drop a review in reply to this if you want but PLEASE PLEASE beta and pre-reader applications MUST BE PMED!

Thanks so much for waiting for me!

-BreakHerDown


End file.
